


Darkness Is Not The Opposite Of Light

by tequilatuesdays



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Heartache, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tequilatuesdays/pseuds/tequilatuesdays
Summary: Their connection was instantly. Logically. Like it has always been there.





	Darkness Is Not The Opposite Of Light

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a song by Fabrizio Paterlini. I listened to it while I wrote this.

It was a bright Sunday morning when Armie woke up and realized things felt different. He felt different.  
The sun shone into the bedroom, intense light reflecting off the white sheets, almost painful in his still sleepdrunk eyes.  
He turned on his side and carefully ran a finger along Timmy's cheekbone, caressing the satiny skin. He was sound asleep, soft curls framing his face, his chest rising and falling with comforting regularity. It made Armie smile adoringly and his heart flutter.

Armie remembered a time when he hated waking up.  
When he was no longer engulfed by that soft haze of night, when he could dream of just being himself and no one was there to judge him or make him feel ashamed for it. He hated waking up day after day after day, unhappy and empty, a shadow of the man he should be, the man he always wanted to be.  
He would drag himself out of bed, stare at this stranger in the bathroom mirror for too long, wondering if his eyes had always seemed so lifeless. So cold.

He felt empty and broken and loneliness was eating away at him even though he was surrounded by plenty of people; a wife, two kids, friends, colleagues, even strangers that stopped him in the streets, asking for an autograph or a photo.  
He'd almost always smile into their phones, politely thanked them for their support but as soon as these people disappeared, so did his smile and he was quick to hide his eyes behind his sunglasses again.  
He lived his life on autopilot.

And then, one fateful summer day, his whole world was turned upside down.

A new project, in Italy none the less, he thought of as an escape. Away from all those people that were caging him in, away from the fake smiles and the false chipper attitude. He would just immerse himself in the project that has been a long time coming and would now finally start shooting.  
He was to meet his costar that day, had never heard of the kid before but was eager to get to know him.

The moment came and all he remembers were these bright green eyes staring up at him and this disarming smile that struck him like a lightening bolt.  
He stopped dead in his tracks when Timmy shook his hand. Armie didn't even realize he was still holding on to his hand when Tim said he needed to finish his piano lesson but they'd have all the time in the world to get to know each other in the following days.  
And with that, the boy disappeared behind a heavy wooden door.  
Armie was mesmerized, lightheaded from forgetting to breathe, a euphoric sense of warmth and desire washed over him.  
A longing he had been craving for an eternity but nothing and no one could ever satisfy.

Their connection was instantly. Logically. Like it has always been there.  
And with it the freedom of being completely himself. He loved the excitement, the feeling of anticipation before they met to have dinner together and couldn't help but feel giddy every time he saw Timmy walking towards him.

It started with an accidental touch of fingers when Timmy handed him a bottle of wine, like an electric current, jolting right through him, making the hair at the back of his neck stand up and his cock ache.  
Armie had never craved to be touched more than in that moment, at that table, by these fingers, these hands.  
He trembled at the thought of Tim wrapped around his body, wondered what those red lips would feel like stretched around his cock and if his mouth tasted like cherries.

It only took a couple of weeks and Armie's heart, once filled with eternal winter, was now infected by Timmy's openness and boyish charm. He had awoken a different side in him – a side Armie had kept so well hidden, buried for the longest time. But his heart and mind rebelled and he was left defenceless.  
Tim wore his heart on his sleeve and Armie admired him for the way he spoke before his brain even registered what he wanted to say.  
He hadn't felt this carefree in years, stomach and cheeks hurting from laughing, wholeheartedly, whenever Tim was around.

Their days were busy shooting this film together, they lost themselves in a love story that would eventually mirror their lives almost exactly – they just didn't know it yet.

He adored days off spent in the sun, swimming in the lakes or lying at the shore, their legs entangled, Timmy pressing his face to Armie's chest, counting the heartbeats in between hitched breaths as Timmy's fist closed around Armie's cock.  
Lost in lazy lovemaking, leaving traces of their bodies in every room, tasting every inch of skin. Salty, musky, sweet, perfect balance.  
Then washing it all of in the shower together, lathering each other in shower gel and letting the warm water soothe their tired muscles. 

Other times pushing their bodies to the limit with hours upon hours of fucking hard into each other, biting into pillows, arms and legs intertwined, heads between thighs and losing themselves in bliss and ecstasy, trying to ignore the fact that their days together were numbered and they were slowly running out of time.

But it always left them both with a bitter aftertaste.

 

 

Armie felt the mattress next to him dip as Timmy turned to lie on his side. He opened his eyes, a bright smile flashing across his face before he coyly covered it with an arm, groaning and flopping his head back into the pillow.

_“I still need to pack...”_

_“Typical!”_

 

It was their last morning in Italy.


End file.
